Melewati malam
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Terlahir dan hidup ratusan tahun sebagai seorang vampire, tidak membuat Dazai sepenuhnya menikmati hidup. [3rd Project 26 #03]


Terlahir kembali sebagai Vampire bukanlah hal yang ingin Dazai sombongkan. Bisa hidup ratusan tahun juga bukan sebuah prestasi yang ingin ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

Nyatanya, setelah terbangun sebagai salah satu makhluk penghuni malam banyak hal yang direnggut darinya. Dazai kehilangan siang hari dan hanya bisa menikmati sinar matahari dengan perantara bulan. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan makanan atau minuman apapun, lidahnya hanya tahu kalau darah itu manis. Juga kehilangan perasaan dan hatinya sendiri.

Walau menjadi makhluk yang hampir bisa abadi, bukan berarti dia senang. Vampire punya terlalu banyak larangan, hidup dikepung dengan macam-macam catatan tabu yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Mau semaju apapun dunia yang sekarang ditinggali, Dazai yang termasuk kaum vampire tetap akan hidup dengan cara lama yang sederhana; makanannya darah, siang hari adalah malam baginya, dan jatuh cinta merupakan hal paling tabu. Setidaknya sampai Dazai bertemu dengan anak itu, tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau melanggar hal paling tabu itu menyenangkan—sekaligus menyakitkan.

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

_**3rd Project 26 #03**_

_**I'm yours : Night**_

**Melewati malam**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Setelah vampire diakui keberadaannya oleh para manusia, kebanyakan dari mereka mulai mengagungkan keberadaan vampire yang dinilai memiliki karisma lebih. Tiba-tiba saja hanya karena dirinya seorang vampire, Dazai bisa mendapatkan posisi penting dalam pemerintahan kota. Pejabat asli kota itu mengandalkan pola pikirnya, menjadikan Dazai sebagai penasihat mereka. Para manusia bahkan rela membuat satu aturan baru demi bisa mendapat bantuan dari kaum vampire.

Sekarang, dibagian dunia manapun, jumlah kaum vampire yang tinggal akan menjadi lambang seberapa makmurnya kota atau negara itu sendiri. Semua berlomba-lomba memajukan kehidupan mereka dengan memanfaatkan karisma serta kemampuan otak vampire. Kemudian sebagai gantinya, mereka mengijinkan manusia itu sendiri menjadi Donatur alias sumber makanan bagi para vampire.

Sedikit gila memang. Tapi nyatanya itulah yang terjadi di dunia ini, dan kalau boleh jujur Dazai pikir kebodohan para manusia itu cukup menghiburnya.

Lima ratus tahun lalu, saat vampire masih menjadi mitos untuk para manusia, mencari sumber makanannya adalah hal yang sulit. Membunuh manusia akan sangat membahayakan keberadaannya, sembarangan meminum darah juga bisa mengancam identitas sosialnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan keadaannya sekarang, lima ratus tahun lalu adalah neraka bagi kaum minor seperti vampire.

Baru sekitar seratus lima puluh tahun belakangan manusia mulai menerima dan memanfaatkan berkah yang hanya dimiliki kaum vampire.

"Aku bawa donatur baru untukmu." Fyodor, salah satu kawan satu kaum dengannya berjalan santai mendekat, dia baru saja membawa seorang anak manusia ke hadapan Dazai setelah Dazai mengeluh tentang donaturnya yang mengundurkan diri lagi.

"Anak di bawah umur? ..bukannya terlarang menjadikan dia seorang donatur darah?"

"Kalau bicara hati-hati, kakek." Anak laki-laki yang datang dengan Fyodor maju, mendekat padanya. Rambut anak itu berwarna jingga, mengingatkan Dazai pada warna matahari. Matanya biru, seperti langit di siang hari. "Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun, sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa mengajukan diri sebagai donatur."

"Dua puluh dua?" tapi tinggi badan dan warna kulitnya mengatakan kalau anak itu masih berumur belasan. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

Anak itu kesal, sebentar dia rogoh saku belakang di celananya menarik keluar sebuah dompet tipis. Sebagai bukti dia tunjukan kartu mahasiswa yang terselip di bagian terawang dompet itu. "Nakahara Chuuya, dua puluh dua tahun. Mahasiswa satra universitas Y tahun ketiga."

"Dia tidak bohong," Fyodor menambahkan. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membawakan anak di bawah umur untukmu, begitu? Walau kaum vampire suka darah dari manusia yang lebih suci bukan berarti aku akan menghianati kemurahan hati para manusia juga. Aku masih ingin hidup paling tidak seribu tahun lagi soalnya."

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya, kakek?"

"Jangan panggil aku kakek." Yah, kalau bukan anak di bawah umur Dazai terima saja. "Umurku memang tua, tapi wujudku masih terlalu muda untuk kau sebut kakek. Namaku Dazai Osamu, panggil aku dengan namaku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dazai baru tahu kalau ternyata Chuuya adalah salah satu manusia yang tidak begitu menyukai vampire setelah satu bulan terus mendapat donor makanan dari anak itu.

Chuuya membenci pola pikir manusia yang menyerahkan semua pengambilan keputusan penting pada kaum lain, padahal itu berkaitan dengan hidup manusia sendiri. Menurutnya mengandalkan kaum vampire sama saja dengan mendewakan makhluk lain yang harusnya bisa dijadikan sejajar dengan manusia. Chuuya juga benci pada beberapa vampire yang bersikap arogan, lupa posisi kalau mereka bisa mendapat makanan serta hidup damai karena kemurahan hati para manusia 'bodoh'.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi donatur darah bagi vampire?"

"Karena aku butuh uang."

Hanya karena alasan butuh uang itu dia menanggalkan rasa egonya, memberanikan diri masuk ke wilayah yang tidak pernah ingin dia sambah sebelumnya.

"Aku punya dua adik asuh yang harus aku hidupi sekarang, mereka sama-sama belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan di luar panti asuhan jadi sementara aku harus mencari uang lebih. Kuliahku juga hampir selesai, hanya karena kedatangan mereka aku tidak ingin menunda kelulusanku. Makanya, walaupun aku tidak suka vampire aku tetap menawarkan diri menjadi donatur."

Setahu Dazai uang konpensasi untuk para 'donatur' bagi kaum Vampire memang lumayan besar. Untuk membayar darah yang dijadikan persembahan bagi vampire, pemerintah berani menawarkan jumlah yang lumayan menggiurkan disertai fasilitas khusus untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan para donatur. Itupun masih belum menarik banyak minat, hanya orang-orang seperti Chuuya saja yang mau memberikan darah mereka sebagai makanan untuk kaum vampire.

"Lalu apa kau membenciku?"

Saat ini mereka ada di kamar Dazai. Tadi Chuuya baru saja selesai memberinya makan dan sekarang sedang tergeletak di tempat tidur—mungkin Dazai menghisap terlalu banyak dan membuatnya anemia lagi.

"Selama kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuatku membencimu, aku tidak akan membencimu. Tenang saja." Dia bangun untuk mengambil obat penambah darah yang ada di meja tidak jauh dari tempat tidur itu. Menenggak dua pil sekaligus sebelum kembali memposisikan diri terlentang di tempat tidur Dazai.

Dazai pribadi tidak begitu bermasalah dengan fakta bahwa anak laki-laki ini tidak terlalu memperdulikan sopan santun di hadapannya. Sesuai keinginan, Chuuya memanggilnya dengan nama Dazai. Menjadikan rumahnya tempat main dan istirahat sesuka hati, juga memanfaatkan kekuasaan yang ada di tangan Dazai untuk membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih mudah. Tempat tidur yang sekarang dikuasai oleh Chuuya juga termasuk, toh Dazai hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya.

Sebaliknya, Dazai justru menyukai cara Chuuya menganggap keberadaannya. Menyamaratakan sikapnya pada manusia dan vampire.

"Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ahahaha, padahal kau memberikan darahmu padaku."

"Aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku suka."

Yah, Dazai tahu ini. Setidaknya setelah memberi makan vampire dilegalkan dan menjadi sebuah pekerjaan, Dazai sudah bertemu dengan ratusan orang. Banyak dari mereka melakukan pekerjaan ini karena terpaksa tuntutan ekonomi seperti Chuuya, sebagian besar juga takut jika darahnya dihisap sampai habis dan mati. Beberapa ada juga yang mencari perlindungan secara hukum karena mereka sebenarnya pernah membuat tindak kriminal, ada juga yang sengaja menawarkan diri agar mendapat posisi lebih tinggi di kalangan masyarakat. Tidak pernah ada yang datang padanya karena mereka suka pada vampire.

Walau jatuh cinta adalah hal yang tabu baginya, Dazai sendiri tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia-manusia itu. Tapi mungkin Chuuya berbeda dari yang lain. Untuk kali pertamanya setelah lebih dari lima ratus tahun hidup, Dazai ingin mencoba jatuh cinta lagi.

"Nah, Chuuya."

"Apa lagi?"

Dazai mendekat, sengaja duduk di pinggir tempat tidur agar bisa menyentuh rambut sewarna matahari sore milik Chuuya. Ketika kelopak mata anak itu terbuka, warna biru langit disiang hari mengingatkan Dazai kalau dulu dirinya juga adalah manusia biasa yang bisa mati kapan saja karena hal-hal sepele.

"Tolong biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Kepalaku masih pusing, besok aku ada kelas pagi juga."

"Jangan tidur."

"Ada apa denganmu? Masih kurang darah yang aku berikan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup kenyang."

Dazai ikut membaringkan diri di samping Chuuya, langsung memeluk pinggang kecil anak di sampingnya. Menghirup sisa aroma darah yang tertinggal di leher tempat dirinya menghisap tadi.

Tidak, Dazai benar-benar sudah cukup puas dengan jumlah darah yang dia hisap dari Chuuya malam ini. Dazai juga sadar diri kalau meminta lebih sama saja meminta Chuuya untuk memberikan hidup anak itu sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa? Hari ini kau jadi aneh."

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini untuk sementara." Selagi bulan masih bertengger di langit malam, Dazai ingin mencoba tinggal di posisi ini lebih lama lagi. "Kau hangat, Chuuya."

"Yah, dan kau dingin."

"Ahahaha, kau benar-benar manis, Chuuya."

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah darahku, aku bersyukur kau menyukainya. Tapi berhenti mengedusi leherku, itu geli."

Chuuya kembali memejamkan matanya, tidak memberontak sama sekali saat Dazai mengeratkan pelukan mereka, dan karenanya Dazai merasa dapat ijin untuk bisa lebih dekat. Jadi ada perasaan menggelitik di dalam dada Dazai, rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan walau baru kali ini mereka ada di posisi seperti sekarang, Dazai pikir ini akan jadi kebiasaan baginya ke depan nanti.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa vampire tidak boleh jatuh cinta?"

Chuuya menggeleng. Setelah meletakan tasnya di atas salah satu sofa ruang tengah dia jalan mendekatkan pada Dazai yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan cerita-cerita tentang vampire sebelumnya."

"Apa itu artinya sekarang kau mulai tertarik?"

Ada sedikit jeda, Chuuya terlihat memikirkan jawabannya sebelum dia suarakan. "Mungkin," katanya kemudian di sambung dengan satu kecupan untuk Dazai—ini kebiasaan yang Dazai haruskan setiap kali Chuuya datang untuk memberinya makan. "Aku ingin memastikan kalau klienku tidak mati saat aku masih butuh uang darinya."

"Lama-lama aku berpikir kalau kau sebenarnya tidak membenci kaum vampire, Chuuya."

"Aku memang tidak membenci kalian, aku hanya tidak suka dengan fakta kalau kaum vampire lebih diagungkan ketimbang manusia. Padahal semua tahu vampire sekalipun pernah menjadi manusia dulu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena tidak membenci kami kaum vampire."

Kancing kemeja yang Chuuya kenakan sudah terbuka separuh dari jumlah keseluruhan, Dazai hanya harus menyampirkan kerahnya dan leher jenjang dengan kulit putih muluh Chuuya sudah tersaji di hadapannya. "Apa kau rajin memimun obat penambah darahmu, Chuuya?"

Dazai membawanya duduk di pangkuan ketika sudah memasuki kamar. Dirinya bersandar di atas tempat tidur, dan Chuuya ada di atasnya sambil memamerkan kulit putih mulusnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin mati muda, adik-adikku juga masih butuh uang dariku."

"Baguslah." Pelan, perlahan, Dazai mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menyakiti Chuuya saat kedua taringnya menancap di pangkal bawah leher anak itu. Darah mengalir sendiri bahkan sebelum sepat Dazai hisap, mulut Dazai sudah penuh dengan rasa manis.

Darah Chuuya rasanya sangat manis dan menyegarkan. Dazai merasa beruntung anak ini menjadi donaturnya, bukan donatur vampire lain. Karena sangat jarang bisa menemukan darah segar semanis ini dari laki-laki muda. Biasanya, laki-laki seumuran Chuuya darahnya mulai terasa sedikit hambar karena mereka sudah sering bergaul dengan lawan jenis, minum alkohol dan merokok. Jiwa mereka juga sudah tidak sesegar jiwa anak-anak, jadi darah mereka kadang terasa lebih panas dari pada perempuan seumuran.

Jujur saja, Dazai lebih suka menghisap darah gadis. Rasanya lebih segar ketimbang darah lain, tapi milik Chuuya terasa jauh lebih segar lagi dari pada milik gadis-gadis yang pernah dia hisap sebelumnya.

Terakhir setelah puas mendapat makanannya Dazai menjilat belas gigitannya. Membiarkan kedua luka dari gigitan itu tertutup kembali. Chuuya sendiri sudah mulai lemas di pangkuannya, anak itu tanpa ragu menjadikan bahu Dazai sebagai tumpuan dagu.

"Jadi apa sekarang bisa kau katakan, kenapa kaum vampire tidak boleh jatuh cinta?" Chuuya masih pada posisi yang sama saat menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Kedua tangannya terjepit di antara tubuh Dazai dan tubuhnya, tapi Dazai masih bisa merasakan hangat dari tubuhnya.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia tidak menolak saat Dazai memeluk pinggangnya dan memaksa agar lebih dekat lagi. Chuuya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kontak fisik apapun, bahkan saat Dazai wajibkan dia untuk memberi kecupan setiap kali datang menemui Dazai.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan vampire sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu."

"Tentang aku?"

"Tentang klienku."

Chuuya selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Sikap acuh tak acuh yang ditunjukan padanya selalu menggelitik hati Dazai, membuat Dazai jatuh semakin dalam pada perasaan egois tidak ingin kehilangan anak ini.

"Jadi?"

Dazai medorongnya sedikit agar bisa saling berhadapan, dan Chuuya masih tidak keberatan walau sekarang kedua tangan Dazai memegang pinggangnya. "..kami akan mati."

"Kalian akan mati kalau jatuh cinta?"

Dazai mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya kalau sampai kami ditinggal oleh orang yang kami cintai." Satu ciuman yang Dazai beri mendapat balasan, tidak lama, ciuman itu hanya bertahan sekitar sepuluh detik, tapi ada rasa puas dalam dadanya. "Vampire terlahir kembali tanpa memiliki perasaan apapun karena jantung kami sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Tapi saat kami jatuh cinta, jantung kami akan kembali berdetak. Sampai saat kami tahu kalau cinta kami masih memiliki harapan kami bisa hidup."

"Itu berarti kalau kalian dicampakan kalian akan mati."

Lagi, Dazai mengangguk. "Kami bahkan akan ikut mati jika orang yang kami cintai mati."

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari cinta lain, lebih dari satu orang maksudku."

"Itu bukan cinta, Chuuya." Dazai kembali membawa tubuh ramping anak itu dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Chuuya membalas pelukannya, walau tidak seerat yang Dazai berikan. "Vampire tidak bisa jatuh cinta berulang kali seperti saat kami masih manusia. Hanya ada satu kesempatan sebelum kami mati lagi."

"Lalu apa sekarang kau sudah siap untuk mati lagi?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, sejak dulu aku sudah siap untuk mati."

"Baguslah, aku tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai pembunuh ketika pagi datang nanti."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**31/01/2020 10:10**

Yah, dan akhirnya aku bisa nulis ini. Sejujurnya aku pengen bikin Dazai sebagai zombie, tapi ngga tau kenapa, vampire lebih keren aja. Lebih gampang di bunuh juga, wkwkwk~

Semoga banyak yang suka ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Aku kagum padamu, Chuuya-kun. Kau sudah membunuh empat vampire paling berkuasa di kota ini dalam setahun."

"Katakan padaku, Chuuya-san, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh mereka. Mati itu pilihan mereka sendiri, aku hanya datang pada mereka dan menawarkan darahku untuk menyambung hidup mereka. Salah mereka karena jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tapi kau hebat, Chuuya-kun. Kau membunuh mereka dan mendapatkan uang dari mereka juga."

"Tidak sehebat kalian, Ranpo-san, Atsushi-kun."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
